


Love Sick

by Karmabutterfly



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmabutterfly/pseuds/Karmabutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fixing a spaceship, Buzz listens to some songs that remind him of his cowgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of many stories that I'll be moving from ff.net to aooo.org! Hope you guys like it! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: The lovely owners of Toy Story are Disney/Pixar.

It was a normal day for Bonnie's toys. She had just finished a long playtime session filled with adventures that were all over the universe. This would have made Buzz more than content for the day except for the fact that Bonnie had accidentally torn part of her glittered up spaceship in the process. Being the mechanic that he was, Buzz had made it his mission to fix the ship. He moved the ship towards the radio and set it down. He took a moment to find a cd and popped it into the radio. Soon after he turned his attention towards his project. He put the cardboard spaceship on some building blocks. After making sure that the ship was secured on the blocks, Buzz gathered some supplies and laid down underneath the ship.

Meanwhile not to far away, Woody had taken some time to review the notes that he had made for the next batch of meetings.

"Hmmm, "What to do if you are left at Sunnyside?" has already been discussed. We covered "Cat's Toys" last week. I guess those two could be good refreshers.", he mumbled to himself.

"Pricklepants wants me to let everyone know that casting is going to begin for "The Taming Of The Shrew" early next we-", he lost his trail of thought thanks to a song emitting from the radio.

~She can rope and ride 'em bareback and tango with the best.~

-Of all times for her to play that song it has to be now.-, he thought. The sheriff was about to go back to his work when a red hat caught his attention. He looked up and sure enough on Bonnie's bed was Jessie who was happily chit chatting away with Dolly and Mrs. Potato Head. Woody thought that was odd. She could always be found dancing next to the radio when that song was on. She didn't seem to be aware that the song was even playing.

Woody took a quick scan around the room. There were toys playing games, napping, talking, and flat out relaxing. Then there was Buzz who was under the spaceship. Woody spotted the ranger's foot gently tapping the floor. A small smirk appeared on his face when he realized what was going on.

Underneath the ship, Buzz traced his finger on every tear, trying to work out the best way to go about taping it without Bonnie getting her fingers stuck to it. He soon figured out the best method for fixing the damage and got a hold of some tape. Before he got the chance to patch up the first tear, the song that was currently playing on the radio was ending.

~Ain't she the cutest, toughest, sweetest, roughest, gal you ever seen?~

He smiled. -Yes, she is.-, he thought happily. He had been feeling more than happy with a certain red head lately. Now that the two were officially an item, Buzz felt himself feeling as if he were on some kind of natural high. Everyone noticed that since Sunnyside both he and Jessie were a lot closer. Buzz was even showing signs of improvement in the shy department. He was a little bit better at keeping his sentences on a straight and narrow path whenever Jessie flashed her Bambi eyes at him. Much to Jessie's surprise, Buzz was even becoming a little more bold during their intimate moments. It was obvious that the space toy was knee deep in love.

The ranger perked his head up slightly when the next song on the cd's playlist sunk it's claws into his mind.

~She had a reputation that I thought that I could shake.~

Smiling, he started to lose himself in one of many Jessie filled daydreams when a familiar voice snapped him back to reality.

"That's cute, Buzz."

"Huh?", Buzz quickly jolted up. He banged his head on the bottom of the box. "Ow!"

"I said that's cute.", Woody laughed. He lifted the glitter covered box up and gave the ranger an amused smile.

"What is? I'm just fixing the ship.", he groaned.

"The fact that you made a Jessie cd.", Woody snickered.

"That's absurd! I did not make a Jessie cd.", he argued. The song that was currently playing didn't help him any.

~She was as wild as a tumbleweed. Ah, and I couldn't ask for more.~

Woody was enjoying this. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes, you did!"

"I did not. Jessie requested some songs and Trixie burned a cd for her.", he lied. The blush on his cheeks was slowly starting to become more noticeable.

"Then why are you listening to it?"

"B-b-because I like the songs! Now will you let go of the ship, please? I have to fix the underbelly of this thing before Bonnie gets back up here."

Woody smiled and let go of the box."I've known you for years. You listen to rock not country. I've never heard you listen to country music. At least not willingly."

"I have listened to a few country songs in my day, Cowboy."

"Buzz, you have always hated when I put on some of my country music and now because you and Jessie have shacked up, you ar-"

"Our relationship hasn't gone into that stage yet.", the ranger quickly cut him off. Remembering what the words "shacked up" actually meant, Buzz felt his cheeks growing a darker shade of red.

"No, need to get so testy.", Woody teased. He sat down on the floor next to Buzz who was thankful that the box was hiding his face.

"I see that you have been bitten pretty hard by that Lovebug."

Buzz opened his mouth, but no words came out. Woody was right. Since being given to Bonnie over three months prior, he and Jessie had finally moved forward with their relationship. Something that he had dreamed about for years. Once they made it official with their dance in front of the other toys, Buzz had been on Cloud 9. By the looks of it, he was in no mood to fly away from that cloud any time soon.

"I'm only teasing ya. There's nothing to be ashamed of.", Woody nudged the ranger in the side.

"I was the same way with Bo.", he said with a faint smile on his face.

"Really?", Buzz asked. He was a little surprised that Woody mentioned that name.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I did all sorts of crazy things. I even serenaded her with daisies once.", the cowboy had a faint hint of blush creeping on his cheeks.

"But I didn't dedicate a cd to her. That's just weird.", Woody laughed. Buzz on the other hand didn't think it was so funny. He never thought of the cd as being something to worry about.

"How is that wei-"

"Annnyway, do you have any "plans" for you and Mr. Nesbit?", he teased while at the same time shaking away the bittersweet memory.

Completely forgetting about what the cowboy had previously said, Buzz squinted his eyes in annoyance. Woody knew how much he hated "Nesbit" topics. Given the fact that Woody mentioned Bo a few seconds ago, Buzz was going to let it slide by for once.

"Not today, why?"

"Cause she's taking a stroll over here.", Woody got himself off the floor and brushed away some of the glitter that attached itself to his hands.

The minute those words left the cowboy's mouth, Buzz almost taped himself to the box. "What?"

Laughing, Woody gave a quick wave to Jessie before walking away. "I'll let you two kids have fun. You might want to change that cd while you're at it, Buzz. She might get freaked out if she listens to the lyrics."

"Blast!", the space toy hadn't thought of that. Sure some girls would think it's sweet, but not all. He wasn't sure how Jessie would react. What if it did freak her out? Made her think that he was some psycho creep?

"No, Woody wait a second.", the cowboy was already long gone. Acting fast, Buzz tried to reach the radio before Jessie got close enough to hear the music.

"Howdy, Ranger.", she greeted. Too late. She spotted Buzz desperately reaching out from underneath the box.

"What are ya doin'?"

"N-n-nothing, just stretching... my ah... arm! It was feeling a little sore.", he blurted out.

Jessie bent down so that she was eye level with Buzz. Thankfully, it was dark under the box so she couldn't make out the blush on Buzz's cheeks.

"Is it ok?"

"Uh, y-yeah! It's feeling b-better now.", he was getting ready to come up with an excuse to turn off the radio when the cowgirl laid down, blocking his way. He was grounded.

"Your arm probably knows I'm here.", she giggled.

Buzz was getting ready to shyly hide himself when a song's tune made his eyes widened in shock. If there was a song that could make Jessie uneasy then it was this one.

"Hmm, I don't remember this song. And when did you start listening to country music?"

"U-u-uh, I wanted to give a few songs a listen.", Buzz murmured.

-Here it comes.-, he thought. He bit his bottom lip in hopes that he wasn't going to regret putting the cd on in the first place.

"It sounds so nice.", Jessie smiled. She turned over towards the radio and listened closely. The entire time Buzz's heart was racing. He knew he shouldn't be feeling nervous. It was just an innocent song after all, but he didn't want Jessie thinking wrongly of him. He felt his cheeks heating up when the chorus finally kicked in.

~That's just a dirt road, summer '89.~

-She's not going to approve of this.-, Buzz thought nervously.

~That's just a back seat, and some Muscadine wine.~

-I better prepare an explanation.-

~That's just auburn hair brushing cross my cheek.~

-What if she doesn't believe me?-

~And those "kiss me" green eyes smilin' back at me.~

-Look at her Lightyear, she's connecting the dots.-, he bored holes into the cowgirl, waiting for her inevitable gasp.

~That's just my mind, jumpin' fences once again.~

Jessie on the other hand found the song to be cute. She smiled when the singer mentioned auburn hair and green eyes. That was a good combination, she should know.

~But, I'll be fine, once I get it rowed back in.~

The cowgirl found herself resting her chin in the palm of her hand as the chorus was ending.

~I know sometimes I may act a little crazy.~

She closed her eyes and gently moved her head back forth. Clearly she was into the song.

~But that's just Jessie.~

Buzz gulped when Jessie stopped swaying to the song. He wasn't sure what to expect. Would she like it? Think that he was a creep? Or simply think it was a strange coincidence? Fearing the worst when Jessie turned around, Buzz tried to defuse a possible explosion.

"Buzz."

"Jessie, I-I can expla-"

"Buzz."

"I don't want you to think of this in a bad way."

"Buzz!"

"It's a good song after all I only wan-", he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Jessie had captured his lips with a sweet kiss. For a quick moment, Buzz didn't know what to do. This had to be a good sign. Their lips were locked for Pete's sake, it wasn't as if she slapped him. Did she kiss him because she thought it was nice or to get him to stay quiet? Knowing her it was both. He finally gave into the cowgirl's kiss and eagerly fed her one of his own kisses. He felt his inner circuits being electrified and prayed that his voice commands would know to stay in check. He really didn't want one of his catch phrases killing the mood. It was bad enough that he was struggling to stay propped up on his elbows.

When they broke apart, Jessie had a small spark in her eye. "You dedicated some songs to me, huh?"

"He-he I guess you can say that. It doesn't strike you as weird?", Buzz felt a little embarrassed. Jessie's reply was a kiss on the cheek.

"Your Spanish mode is weirder."

"And you love that mode don't you?", he asked with a tiny smile.

"Of course! This would only be a little off if you had a song about an astronaut and a cowgirl falling in love.", she winked.

"He-he.. right.", Buzz chuckled lightly. He internally thanked his creator for no such song being in existence. If there was then Buzz would definitely be in trouble!

Smiling, Jessie leaned in closer and puckered her lips. "Shall we continue right where we left off, Mr. Lightyear?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that sweet?
> 
> Believe it or not, those lyrics are a part of real songs!
> 
> In chronological order:
> 
> -Every Cowboy's Dream
> 
> By: Rhett Akins
> 
> -There Goes My Cowgirl
> 
> By: Aaron Watson
> 
> -That's Just Jessie
> 
> By: Kevin Denney
> 
> Give them a listen!


End file.
